Le peintre et le modèle
by x-DDM-th-x
Summary: Il voulait en refaire depuis ses études. Il s'est enfin lancé. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé le faire comme ça ...  - et encore un résumé pourri. youpi -


**Résumé** : Il voulait en refaire depuis ses études. Enfin il s'est lancé. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé comme ça  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : GeorgxGustav (non vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai changé de pairing pour une fois ^^)  
><strong>Genre<strong> : quelque chose entre le shonen-ai et le yaoi  
><strong>Remerciements<strong> : Riku et Lilith, qui rien qu'en parlant de dessin, m'ont donné l'idée pour cet OS, et Riku encore pour m'avoir encouragée et aidée. Et je profite pour remercier Alia, Riki-sama, Laura-067, Myu-chan, en bref toutes celles qui m'écrivent des reviews ou ajoutent mes OS à leur favoris, j'vous adore les miss !

* * *

><p>Deux mois et toujours aucun appel. Georg Listing, peintre de son état, commençait gentiment à désespérer de trouver son modèle. Cela faisait longtemps que l'idée de refaire du nu artistique le taraudait, la dernière fois datant de ses études d'art. Il s'était finalement décidé à placarder une annonce sur la fenêtre de son atelier, puis à la publier dans le journal local. Mais personne n'avait répondu. Le seul appel qu'il ait reçu était du journal pour contrôler la véracité des informations qu'il avait transmis.<br>Pour une fois qu'il voulait faire un tableau ou un dessin avec un modèle qu'il choisissait, il n'avait rien à dessiner. La plupart de ses tableaux était des commandes à partir de photographies. A part les paysages qu'il inventait ou prenait en photo puis peignait pour son plaisir, il ne faisait que des portraits de famille, première photo du dernier né que les grands-parents veulent en grand pour mettre au dessus de la cheminée, ou encore celle du fidèle compagnon Médor pour ceux qui n'ont pas la chance de pouponner. Il finissait d'ailleurs un portrait lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

**« Entrez »** cria Georg en allant se laver les mains dans le local attenant à l'atelier.

Georg en profita pour défaire sa queue de cheval qu'il avait fait le matin pour éviter que ses cheveux ne bouclent puis retourna dans la pièce principale pour accueillir le visiteur. Le jeune homme blond regardait l'un des paysages peint sur l'une des toiles posées ça et là contre le mur.

**« Bonjour »**

Le jeune homme se retourna en sursaut et fut étonné de ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il est vrai que Georg n'avait en rien l'air d'un artiste, mis à part les taches de peinture sur ses habits. Grand et musclé, avec les cheveux descendant plus bas que ses épaules, un T-shirt moulant couvert de motifs tribaux et des jeans larges. Personne ne pouvait se l'imaginer avec un pinceau à la main, sauf si s'était pour peindre des façades d'immeubles.

**« Bonjour je suis Gustav Schäfer. J'ai vu votre annonce dans le journal. »**

Ce fut au tour du Georg d'être étonné. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un homme se présenterait pour poser nu. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile de préciser qu'il cherchait un modèle féminin de préférence. Pas qu'il rechigne à peindre le corps d'un homme, il s'inquiétait plutôt des réactions que son corps pouvait avoir. Surtout que ce Gustav lui plaisait beaucoup.  
>Gustav se sentit gêné par ce silence.<p>

**« Désolé j'aurais dû téléphoner. Vous avez sûrement trouvé quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Mais vu que je passais dans le coin, je me suis dit que …  
>- Non. Non pas du tout. Je suis juste surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit un homme qui réponde à mon annonce.<br>- Ça ne pose pas de problème ?  
>- Non pas du tout. Mais j'avais fait des croquis, pour donner une idée précise de ce que je voulais, et pouvoir le montrer au modèle. Enfin il faut que je les retrouve pour ça. Et je les ai faits dans l'idée que j'aurais un modèle féminin. »<strong>

Georg était penché sur son bureau, cherchant dans les nombreuses piles de feuilles les deux croquis qu'il avait réalisé au moment de passer l'annonce.

**« Vous avez déjà posé ?** demanda Georg, curieux de savoir ce qui avait poussé Gustav à répondre à son annonce  
><strong>- Non jamais. Mais je me suis dit que ça pouvait être sympa.<br>- En tout cas, tous les modèles que j'ai connus m'ont dit que c'était vraiment cool à faire. Certains disaient même que c'était super comme technique de drague.  
>- Vous en avez souvent fait ?<br>- Du nu artistique ? Pas depuis mes études. Mais mon professeur adorait, donc j'en ai fait pas mal. Plus de deux cents, je pense. »**

Georg avait cherché partout dans son bureau mais n'avait toujours pas retrouvé les deux croquis. Il lui semblait pourtant les avoir mis en évidence. Il leva les yeux d'exaspération en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il soit plus ordonné quand son regard se fixa sur les deux feuilles accrochées au mur. En se baffant mentalement pour sa débilité, il les prit puis se tourna vers Gustav en les lui tendant.

**« Alors voilà ce que j'ai prévu pour le décor et les poses. Bon, il y aura forcément des accessoires en moins et le drap ne sera pas rose, enfin à part si vous voulez bien sûr. »**

Le premier dessin représentait une femme couchée sur le ventre. Ses jambes étaient pliées et des talons compensés roses ornaient ses pieds. Le drap longeait son corps puis passait sur sa cuisse. Elle avait aussi un casque audio qu'elle maintenait serré contre sa tête.  
>Le second représentait la même femme, cette fois-ci adossée contre les coussins. Elle était légèrement de profil et ses jambes étaient repliées de manière à ce que son intimité soit cachée. Le drap recouvrait sa poitrine et son flanc.<p>

**« Le deuxième n'est pas franchement adapté pour vous, donc si vous voulez je peux en refaire un, en gardant l'idée de la position assise. Après, je peux faire une toile ou deux, c'est comme vous préférez.  
>- Les deux sont magnifiques. Est-ce que c'est possible que vous fassiez les deux croquis version homme, et que je choisisse la prochaine fois ?<br>- Bien sûr, pas de problème.  
>- dans tous les cas, vous prévoyez quelle couleur pour le drap ? Histoire que j'aie le temps de trouver des talons assortis ? »<strong>

…

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous une dizaine de jours plus tard. Georg avait préparé le décor, à part le drap. Il voulait laisser à Gustav le soin de choisir la couleur entre les quatre auxquelles il avait pensé, à savoir noir, rouge grenat, bleu outremer et un violet dont le nom est aussi drôle que la couleur est belle, le zinzolin. Il s'était aussi dit que selon l'envie de Gustav, il pouvait faire les toiles à la mine de plomb ou à la peinture. Tout ce qui était pouvait être préparé était prêt.  
>Mais Georg ne parvenait pas à se calmer tellement il était stressé. Il avait beau se dire que ce n'était qu'un modèle comme un autre et qu'il avait fait ça des centaines de fois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire les cents pas en imaginant les pires scénarios possibles.<br>Il ne cessait pas de passer sa main dans ses longs cheveux en soupirant. Ce petit souci l'obsédait, à un point tel qu'il le voyait même dans ses rêves, le pire arrivant à chaque fois. Il avait encore les images dans la tête, comme imprimées sur sa rétine.  
>Il était en train de peindre, Gustav nu devant lui, couché sur le côté, un drap dissimulant son sexe et le haut de ses cuisses mais dégageant le reste de ses jambes, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Georg. Mais le drap était en soie. Il était donc très fin et même s'il cachait la verge du blond, Georg pouvait clairement en distinguer les contours. Il en retirait d'ailleurs une formidable érection. Gustav n'avait de cesse de lui demander si ça allait, puis pourquoi il rougissait, s'il n'avait pas trop chaud et finalement s'il n'était pas trop à l'étroit puis éclatait de rire. Un de ces rires qui vous donne des frissons dans le dos par quarante degrés à l'ombre.<br>Des coups contre la porte le firent sursauter. Il alla ouvrir. C'était Gustav, il était pile à l'heure.

**« Bonjour, je ne suis pas en retard ?  
>- Non pas du tout. Pas trop stressé ?<br>- Pas vraiment. Je vais rester dans un lit tout le long, c'est plutôt relax.  
>- D'ailleurs tu … pardon vous.<br>- On peut se tutoyer. Dans pas longtemps je serais à poil. Je suis plus à ça près.  
>- Pas faux,<strong> dit Georg en rigolant. **Donc, tu veux voir le décor maintenant ou tu veux que je t'explique comment ça va se passer ?  
>- Bah, ce qui va se passer ce n'est pas compliqué. Je m'installe, tu peins, et tu m'engueules si je bouge trop. Donc le décor. <strong>

Georg demanda donc à Gustav de le suivre dans la pièce attenante à l'atelier. Elle était légèrement plus grande que l'atelier en lui-même, mais lui servait surtout de local de rangement pour tout son matériel de peinture et de décoration. Georg avait placé le lit au centre de la pièce, devant un grand drap blanc tendu, et des lumières éclairaient brillamment le tout. La literie était blanche elle aussi. La seule chose qui détonnait était le cadre du lit en fer forgé noir, et les quatre draps posés sur le lit. Georg expliqua qu'il avait choisi des couleurs qui pourraient très bien donner, et il allait poursuivre en disant qu'il pouvait trouver autre chose quand Gustav l'interrompit en disant qu'il adorait le drap bleu. Il montra ensuite les deux croquis nouvellement faits.  
>Pour la position couchée, le jeune homme n'avait plus de casque audio ni de talons, et avait seulement la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Pour le deuxième croquis, Georg avait totalement revu la position. Le jeune homme sur le croquis était assis bien droit au centre du lit. Ses deux jambes étaient pliées, mais l'une était posée à plat sur le lit, et l'autre était relevée. Le drap passait sur la jambe relevée, devant son sexe puis cachait en partie l'autre pied.<br>Georg, les joues rosies par la gêne, précisa que toutes les autres positions assises auxquelles il avait pensé faisaient trop féminines et que si cela posait problème à Gustav, ils pouvaient ne faire que l'autre. Sauf que Gustav, dès qu'il avait vu le deuxième croquis, voulait absolument le faire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il adorait cette position. Puis quand Georg lui montra les deux options qui se présentaient à lui, entre peinture et mine de plomb, il n'eut pas non plus d'hésitation et choisit la peinture.

**« Bon je vais ranger les draps que l'on ne va pas utiliser, et je te laisse aller te déshabiller dans la salle à coté. Il y a des serviettes et des peignoirs. »**

Quand Gustav revint dans la salle avec le décor, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, il y retrouva Georg, le drap bleu sur le bras et les cheveux attachés.

**« Alors, on commence par lequel ?  
>- le deuxième, au moins après je serais tranquillement couché.<br>- Ok. Tu veux quelque chose à boire avant de commencer ?  
>- je veux bien du Coca, si tu as.<br>- Je t'amène ça. »**

Dès qu'ils eurent bu chacun un verre, Gustav s'agenouilla sur le lit, en tenant sa serviette pour éviter qu'elle ne joue pas les fugueuses trop vite.

**« Comment on fait ?  
>- Tu vas garder la serviette devant toi pendant que tu te mets en position et que j'installe le drap, et après tu enlèves complètement la serviette.<br>- OK ça marche. »**

Gustav décrocha la serviette et la fit glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne recouvre plus que son sexe puis, en la tenant d'une main, déplia ses jambes et s'installa dans la bonne position. Pendant ce temps-là, Georg avait déplié le drap et venait de se rapprocher du lit. Il posa le drap sur la jambe de Gustav qui était relevée, puis par-dessus la serviette. Il retourna vers son chevalet, Gustav profitant qu'il soit retourné pour enlever la serviette et la balancer de l'autre coté du lit.

**« Hum … Rapproches un peu ton bras gauche de ton corps … Voilà comme ça. Et le droit tu le poses sur ton genou. Parfait.  
>- Et je regarde où ?<br>- Là, **fit Georg en pointant ses propres yeux avec ses doigts**. Et maintenant tu ne bouges plus. Si tu as soif, ou n'importe quoi d'autre tu me dis.  
>- Ok. »<strong>

Georg commença à peindre. Tout se passait à merveille. Son corps ne se rebellait pas contre sa volonté, il avait le contrôle. En tout cas pour le moment. Il était en train de faire les traits du visage quand il croisa le regard de Gustav. Il eut un léger frisson et se sentit quelque peu troublé. Il détourna le regard vers le tableau, autant pour continuer de peindre que pour cacher sa gêne.  
>Il avançait vite, et avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais aussi bien peint. Même s'il détestait les clichés, il était persuadé que c'était grâce à Gustav. Il était maintenant arrivé à l'endroit précis qu'il redoutait : faire tout le drapé du tissu cachant l'entrejambe de Gustav. Il allait commencer quand Gustav lui demanda s'il pouvait avoir à boire. Il lui servit un verre de Coca en retenant un soupir de soulagement. Tout ce qui retardait le moment fatidique, même de quelques secondes, était le bienvenu. Il s'en servit un aussi. Malgré les stores en partie fermés, le soleil chauffait l'intérieur de la pièce. Quand ils eurent fini de boire, Georg retourna à son chevalet, soupira intérieurement pour se donner du courage et recommença son œuvre.<br>Le soleil tapait de plus en plus fort à travers les vitres et Georg avait de plus en plus chaud. Mais le soleil n'avait rien à voir avec les bouffées de chaleur qu'il avait. Son rêve était en train de se réaliser. La position n'était pas la même, et il manquait les moqueries de Gustav, mais autrement tout y était. Et le regard chocolaté qu'il sentait sur lui n'arrangeait rien à son trouble. Il avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas mettre un boxer, ni de pantalon trop serré. Mais il se concentrait sur le tableau pour ne pas penser à son érection, ce qui ne servait pas à grand-chose vu qu'il devait regarder le sexe de Gustav, même caché par du tissu. Cela ne faisait qu'empirer la chose, à un point tel que c'en était douloureux.  
>Il arriva enfin à finir cette zone délicate et put enfin passer au reste du drapé. Quand il signa le tableau, il était presque totalement calmé.<p>

**« Et voilà, fini.  
>- Déjà ?<br>- Bah oui. Tu pensais quoi ? Que tu allais rester pendant 6 ou 7 heures dans la même position ?  
>- Oui, quelque chose comme ça.<br>- Si ça devait durer aussi longtemps, j'aurais pris une photo. Ce serait cruel autrement.  
>- Tu peux juste me passer la serviette ? Je l'ai balancée un peu trop loin.<br>- Et si je ne veux pas ?  
>- Je trouverais ça mesquin, et commencerais sérieusement à me poser des questions sur ta motivation à faire du nu. Et puis j'irais la chercher moi-même. » <strong>

Georg alla ramasser la serviette et la tendit à Gustav qui la rattacha autour de sa taille, se leva et marcha un peu. Il avait les jambes engourdies d'être resté dans la même position pendant un peu moins de 3 heures.

**« Tu veux voir le tableau maintenant, ou tu préfères les voir les deux à la fin ?  
>- Les deux à la fin. C'est plus marrant comme ça. Je peux reprendre du Coca ?<br>- Bien sûr. Sers-toi. »**

Georg prit le tableau fini puis alla le poser à coté le temps que la peinture sèche puis posa une toile vierge sur son chevalet. Il était beaucoup plus détendu qu'avant, parce que le deuxième tableau serait moins problématique à peindre que le premier. Il appréciait de peindre Gustav. Sa peau claire, son corps musclé, ses cheveux légèrement bouclés. C'était un modèle magnifique. Il avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait que c'était sublime. Comme les personnes photogéniques, qui sont belles sur n'importe quelle photo.  
>Après que Georg ait ramené du Coca et que chacun ait bu, Gustav s'installa à nouveau sur le lit. Georg vint placer le drap par-dessus la cuisse de Gustav, lui indiqua où il devait regarder, comment positionner ses pieds, et quand la position fût parfaite, commença à peindre.<br>Pendant les deux heures que Georg prit pour peindre le deuxième tableau, lui et son modèle discutèrent de tout et de rien. De leurs goûts musicaux, des livres qu'ils aiment, des films qu'ils voudraient voir, de leurs métiers respectifs. Georg fut étonné d'apprendre que le livre qu'il lisait en ce moment avait été écrit par Gustav, qui lui promit de lui envoyer le manuscrit de son prochain roman.  
>Georg signa le tableau, se leva et tendit la serviette à Gustav.<p>

**« - Déjà ? J'étais bien sur ce lit moi.  
>- Je sais qu'il est confortable. J'ai le même. Allez, lève-toi. Tu veux voir le résultat ou pas ? » <strong>

Gustav, après avoir rattaché la serviette autour de sa taille, se leva et alla vers le chevalet pour voir le tableau.

**« Ouah !  
>- Ça te plait ?<br>- C'est sublime. Je ne me suis jamais vu aussi sexy.  
>- Et encore, <strong>répondit Georg en rigolant,** tu n'as pas vu l'autre. »**

Georg reprit le premier tableau pour le montrer à Gustav.

**« Tadaaa.  
>- Ah ouais. Je suis une bombe là-dessus !<br>- Ça va les chevilles ?  
>- Très bien, merci de t'en préoccuper.<br>- Bon, conneries mises à part, tu veux lequel ? »**

Gustav regarda Georg, abasourdi.

**« Je dois répéter ? Tu veux lequel ?  
>- Attends, tu me proposes de garder un des deux tableaux ?<br>- Oui c'est ça. T'es peut-être sexy, mais un peu con. Bon alors ? Tu choisis ?  
>- Je ne sais pas, j'adore les deux … Tu préfères lequel, toi ?<br>- Hum … le premier. Il est vraiment cool.  
>- Alors je prends le deuxième. Ça fera plus classe au dessus de ma cheminée. Bon je vais me rhabiller, pas que j'aie froid, mais je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à poil. » <strong>

Gustav disparut dans la salle à coté pour remettre ses habits pendant que Georg rangeait ses pinceaux et la peinture tout en regardant les tableaux. Effectivement Georg trouvait Gustav plus que sexy sur ces toiles. Et pouvoir garder la première toile lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Gustav réapparut. Tout en discutant, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

**« En tout cas merci, c'était vraiment sympa. Je passerais la semaine prochaine pour prendre le tableau, ça joue ?  
>- C'est nickel. Et merci à toi. J'aurais pu attendre encore longtemps si tu ne t'étais pas présenté.<br>- Bah ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils loupent. Franchement, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin d'un modèle, qu'importe le sujet.  
>- Je n'y manquerais pas. »<strong>

Ils se saluèrent puis se séparèrent, le sourire aux lèvres. Georg regarda Gustav s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin de la rue, puis retourna dans le local pour ranger les dernières affaires. Quand les draps furent enlevés et le lit poussé entre deux étagères, Georg alla chercher la serviette et les linges à main dans l'autre pièce. Lorsqu'il prit la serviette que Gustav avait posée sur le bord du lavabo, un papier tomba au sol. Georg le prit.

_« Ça te dis d'aller boire un verre à l'Akarui Pub ? J'y serais vendredi à 22h00.  
><em>_ Gustav »_

Georg connaissait bien l'Akarui Pub [1], pour y avoir passé bon nombre de soirées. La patronne était une amie d'enfance, et Georg s'était occupé, à sa demande, de la décoration de ce bar gay situé au centre-ville. Il alla accrocher le morceau de papier là où étaient pendus les premiers croquis, prit un crayon noir et dessina un point d'interrogation à coté. Puis il prit un crayon rouge et, en pointillé, ferma le point d'interrogation pour qu'il forme un cœur. Fier de son œuvre et les draps sales sur le bras, il sortit, ferma la porte et rentra chez lui.

* * *

><p>[1] Akarui signifie gai en japonais, et j'ai trouvé le jeu de mot sympa (jeu de mot soufflé par Riku. merci *calin*)<p> 


End file.
